Kagome:Fast and the Furious
by Lunascorpio20
Summary: After Inuyasha betrayed Kagome she made a pure and unselfish wish thus forcing her back to her original time period. After she returned she discovered they were moving to L.A, America there she will meet the Toretto's and the rest of the crew, and just maybe she'll find a new adventure and possibly love. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Fast and the Furious Inuyasha Crossover

Chapter 1

What I screeched. It was just a few days after the final battle and the jewel was wished away and I returned home. It was just after I had gotten out of the bath and mom shouted for me saying she needed to talk to me when I came down. Mom said we are moving to Los Angeles America. I have found a higher paying job there I also realized how painful it is living next to the Bone Eater's Well and how it reminds you of Inuyasha's betrayal. Also since you have finished high school early with honors it will be no trouble at all getting you into a good college. After she said this I started to remember Inuyasha's betrayal.

 **Flashback:**

We had just defeated Naraku and had I had the full Shikon No Tama we were worn and bloody. Then Inuyasha growled Give me the Jewel Wench. I had given up on my love for Inuyasha but I thought we were still friends. After he said this I looked into his eyes and saw he still wanted to become a full demon. But I could not allow that to happen because with a tainted wish the jewel would become impure and wouldn't disappear this leaves the possibility of another Naraku to be born. No Inuyasha I will not because if you wish to be a full demon or for Kikyo to be revived then another Naraku will rise up. I do not care you selfish wench give me the jewel he growled just before he slashed his claws at me in an attempt to get the jewel and to kill me however he forgot about the subjugation beads on his neck. **Sit Sit Sit Sit Sit Boy** I shouted with tears in my eyes then I made the only unselfish wish possible. I wish the jewel would disappear and that Midoriko's soul would be freed at last. Then at last the Jewel disappeared. Nooooooo screeched Inuyasha die bitch then he tried to attack again but a pink light engulfed me it was time for me to return to my time.

 **Flashback End**

After I remembered this I replied I can't wait how long till we move? Also the pain is slowly disappearing with each day that past. We are leaving in two weeks replied Mom.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So far so good I do not own either Inuyasha or Fast and the furious. Also I am looking forward to reviews however please be polite and constructive with your comments however if you want to just say hey good chapter then that's fine but DO NOT I repeat DO NOT be hateful or rude in your criticisms like I hate this pairing etc. Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Time skip two weeks**

We just arrived in Los Angeles after our long flight now we are heading to the car rental kiosk since we already had our things shipped from Tokyo. "Hello how I may I help you said the car rental lady". "Hi we have a reservation for a car under the name Higurashi" said Mama. "Of course let me quickly check" after a few clicks of her keyboard she said "here we are Higurashi would you like to rent a JEEP or a Mustang (I have no idea what cars you can rent I am just guessing)"? "We will rent the JEEP" said Mama. "Here are the keys, just take a left out the doors and follow the signs to your car's lot". "Thank You" said Mama.

After a half hour drive we reached our new house. It was a white two story Victorian style house. Welcome to our new home said Mama. I can't wait to unpack and look around and also meet the neighbors I said. I can't wait to play video games said Souta. Well before either of you can do that you both have to help unpack. Yes Ma'am I and my brother said in unison.

 **Time skip after unpacking**

How about we make some cookies for our neighbors I asked Mama? That sounds like a good idea replied Mama. We pull out everything for sugar cookies and start baking. After an hour and a half the cookies were done. The cookies are done I said however after I said this I noticed how tired Mama was. That's great they look really good said Mama. Hey Mama. Do you want me to take the cookies to the neighbors you seem really tired and it's the least I could do I asked? Are you sure honey asked Mama? "Yeah, I'm sure and you should rest. You deserve it," I replied. "Alright, go on," she said. "Ok," I walked out the front door, headed down the side of the street to another large white house and I knocked on the front door. "Just a second shouted a female voice". Then the door was flung open the woman appeared mid-twenties with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a white sundress with wedges. "Hi, how may I help you" she said politely. "Hello I am Kagome Higurashi me and my family just moved down the street from Tokyo Japan and we wanted to introduce ourselves to the neighborhood, I also brought sugar cookies" I said. "Welcome to the neighborhood and thank you for the cookies, my name is Mia Toreto it's a pleasure to meet you" "Would you like to come in" Mia said. "Sure" I replied. "Sorry it's just me, my mom was tired and my brother wanted to play video games". "It's fine Kagome I am sure it was along flight from Tokyo" Mia said kindly. Suddenly the back door opened. "Mia do you need anything I'm going to get more parts" Said a man that looked similar to Mia but more masculine and muscular and he didn't have any hair. "He's hot" I thought to myself. "No" replied Mia. "But come over and meet our new neighbor Kagome Higurashi, she came to introduce herself and her family but they were too tired to come and she brought sugar cookies as well". "Hello my name is Dominic Toreto I'm Mia's older brother it's nice to meet you" said Dominic. "It's nice to meet you Dominic I'm Kagome Higurashi" I replied. "Please call me Dom" "Very well Dom" I replied.

 **Finally she meets Dom. I do not own Fast and the Furious or Inuyasha they both belong to their respective creators**


End file.
